


Queen of Boos: Bowser Time

by Chlstarr



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowser tries but fails, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, OTP Feels, Second Kiss, Shut Up Kiss, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: Based entirely off of Queen of Boos, Bowser finally hears of Peach's engagement to King Boo, and he is NOT happy about it, so he tries to kidnap her back. However, King Boo isn't letting her go without a fight, and neither is Peach herself for that matter. Which greatly catches the Koopa King off guard.





	Queen of Boos: Bowser Time

**Author's Note:**

> Made with permission from the original author of Queen of Boos.:D  
> Bootiful is from Queen of Boos.
> 
> Kaboom the boo is my oc.

Of all things Bowser hoped to never hear news about from his minions it was **_that_** , as a random magikoopa whispered in Kamek’s ear, and in turn Kamek shouted at the minion to confirm the information. The magikoopa minion could only nod gravely, running as soon as he was dismissed, not wanting to be anywhere in the vicinity for whatever was to come.

“Sire, I’m afraid I’ve just received dreadful news.” Kamek started warily.

“Someone better be dying.” Bowser quipped sarcastically and irritably while he over sought the repairs of his castle after the last Mario attack well over a month or so ago.

“Worse, Sire. Princess Peach is getting married.” Kamek blurted out to get it out there, even though he wanted to give it a proper lead up for the sake of who she was marrying.

“THAT _DAMN_ PLUMBER!” Bowser roared and stormed off, with a quick yell to those that were making repairs to continue their work. Kamek quickly followed behind after summoning his broom.

“No, sire! She’s **_not_** marrying Mario!” That made the Koopa King stop in his tracks, as relieved as he was that she wasn’t marrying his nemesis, the idea of anyone else besides himself marrying her never sat well with him, and if not to Mario, then _who-?_

“She’s going to marry King Boo! Those Boo attacks on random parts of the Mushroom Kingdom were preordained! The posters for anyone willing to sign themselves up to be his bride were legit, and since no one showed up, _she_ had no choice but to be the willing bride to be! It was all to make her surrender since he had the Mario brothers captured first and foremost at the party in their honor shortly after your most recent defeat, Sire! She’s only marrying him as part of a deal for the brothers’ safe return and she’s honoring it as we speak. No word of a wedding date so far however, so there’s still time!” Kamek explained quickly because he honestly didn’t want to be on any end of the king’s wrath either, even if it wasn’t directed at him.

However, no such rage came yet, as Bowser was still stunned stupid at the news that he was receiving. It didn’t help that the person behind it came out of left field of people he expected to go after Peach, even worse she only agreed to marry King Boo because of blackmail. Something he himself would have done years ago if it meant she would’ve been his that easily, but _still_ …. He had more respect for her than that, and it really was an underhanded tactic that only King Boo would think of and actually do…and it didn’t sit right with him _at all_.

“Get my Clown Car ready I’m going after her.” Bowser ordered and kept walking on heading for the hangars, knowing Kamek would teleport there ahead of him so that things would be ready by the time he got there.

“Your Rushedness, it appears that as part of the agreement made between the Mushroom Kingdom and King Boo, he and his boos have all been allowed to stay peacefully in Evershade Valley, the tricky part is that there are at least five or six mansions there, and they could be in any one of them.” Kamek noted to Bowser as soon as the Koopa King had reached the hangars.

“I won’t need to _guess_ which one she’s in, I know her perfume anywhere remember?” Bowser said idly as he hoisted himself into the Clown Car.

“Yes, sire… as you say.” Kamek sighed exasperatedly, remembering all too well from the last time the king was able to track her down by her scent and it was all the way into the dream world on Pi’illo Island.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Princess Peach was enjoying another outing in the mansion’s garden with Bootiful and some of the other boos who enjoyed her company, and she was laughing at another one of Boodonkulous’ terrible jokes, and as usual he was pleased that he could make her laugh since he lived his undead life by a sound saying of ‘if you don’t have a sense of humor, then you’re better off dead.’ She laughed even harder at Boofoon’s antics in flying upside down and adding on to Boodonkulous’ jokes.

King Boo was admiring Peach from afar as usual, just managing to see her from his balcony this time, and he was pleased as punch of how much progress she had made in getting used to some of the boos and the mansion itself, and it’s only been a little over two months. His relationship with her had also been progressing swimmingly, and he was gearing himself up to ask her about a wedding date…well he would ask her within the next few days or so, that was the plan for now, no hiding behind his arms about that.

Just as he was about to think of Peach in a beautiful wedding gown that she would most likely design herself, he sensed something… _terribly **off**_ in the air. A glance down at Peach, and the boos accompanying her, told him that he wasn’t the only one who felt it, his boos could feel it too. He squinted in the direction that he was feeling the offness from, and faintly began hearing a fast paced _fwip fwip_ sound.

“Damn it, he finally found out!” King Boo concluded, flying as fast as he could in Peach’s direction. He had a feeling that Bowser would show up at some point. He was just lucky that the Koopa King’s spies in the Mushroom Kingdom were all boos and were working undercover for him if need be, but he supposed they could only withhold information for only so long before having to report back to the Darklands.

“Peach, my dear! Please get inside, a certain fire breathing Koopa you know _all_ too well is on his way!” He called out to her as he got close enough to be within earshot. He was thankful that she didn’t hesitate. He then addressed the boos that were with her. “The rest of you stay with me, I’m not taking any chances with him!”

“May I stay by her side, your majesty?” Bootiful spoke up. “To keep her company?” She clarified.

King Boo nodded, then floated over to Peach to quickly cup one of her cheeks, and tenderly told her to stay safe.

“You too, you silly balloon. Don’t underestimate Bowser for any reason.” Peach replied with a smile.

King Boo let out a small chuckle at that as he told her, “Of course, that’s part of why I used an illusion of him when that plumber came to get his brother the first time.”

Then he came up with a small idea and stopped Bootiful with a small request, “Could you also send for Kaboom? I might need him out here.”

The other boos that were there **_groaned_** at the name. Kaboom was the dynamite specialist out of all the boos, mostly everyone nonliving under King Boo’s illusion of a roof had absolutely no doubt that he was a miner when he was alive, and the dynamite he specialized in ended his living game. Kaboom also firmly believed dynamite was the best backup plan for any situation, especially should one’s magic not work for any reason. That alone was a logical enough reason for King Boo to keep him around, and now was as good as any for an excuse.

“Now, now, I have my reasons!” The ghost king told his subjects. “It’s not every day we get a visit from the Koopa King, and if worse comes to worse, I will have Kaboom shove a stick of dynamite right into that Clown Car of Bowser’s.”

Sound mischievous giggles of approval rang out at that explanation as they floated closer to their king to back him up magically if need be. King Boo looked over the whole group that was out here and waited for Peach to be safely inside the mansion, as soon as the door was shut, he turned back around and put on his most menacing face and patiently waited for his now inevitable enemy to come.

As if on cue, the Clown car was heard much closer overhead and Bowser came crashing down with a roar as he jumped from it, he left a small crater in the ground beneath him, any dark flowers that were there were obliterated now.

“Oh lovely, you _ruined_ the petunias.” King Boo complained sarcastically enough that his entourage behind him caught the sarcasm and snickered.

“Who cares about the stupid flowers?!” Bowser yelled, obviously not caring about the flowers.

“ _They’re Peach’s favorite._ ” King Boo squinted disdainfully at him, yet his voice betrayed the feeling as he was still smarmily sarcastic.

“Oh, right, _shoot_.” He panicked for maybe a second before finally recognizing the sarcasm in King Boo’s voice as actual sarcasm, backed up by the fact of the entire entourage of snickering boos in the peanut gallery. “HEY WAITAMINUTE!” Bowser roared his realization, as Peach’s favorite flowers were _not_ petunias…well he wasn’t sure what kind her favorite flowers actually were but _did_ know that they were yellow. “Where’s Peach you stupid beach ball?!”

“Beach ball?!” King Boo scoffed clearly offended, but only slightly since coincidently it was also another one of Peach’s pet names for him. “I won’t figuratively stand for that as an insult coming from the likes of you!”

“Tell me where she is or I’ll burn your creepily life-like illusion of a mansion down to the ground!” Bowser persisted in a growl.

“You wouldn’t dare!” King Boo growled back floating right into Bowser’s face for emphasis before switching gears for the sake of the matter he was being presented with. “No, really you wouldn’t dare. She is in there somewhere, and if you burn her alive, then you’re only guaranteeing that she’ll be _my_ bride forever more.” He finished on a proud note, but his smugness earned a huff of small smoke from Bowser’s nostrils in his face.

“Why you-!” Bowser yelled after the huff of smoke from his nostrils. Now all he could think of was how to hurt King Boo’s pride. “She’s only going to marry you because you blackmailed her! That’s something I should have done!”

“Ah, _but you didn’t_.” King Boo countered smugly. “You always play with your food before you bite it, so it’s no surprise to me that you didn’t think of it sooner, even during that one time that you _did_ kidnap the brothers.”

“You’re one to talk, you may always brag about getting the best of Mario better than me, but you always underestimate Luigi which is _your_ downfall.” Bowser managed to counter.

“So haven’t _you_ , since usually you forget his name.” King Boo shot right back at him still smug.

“WHATEVER! THAT’S NOT WHY I’M HERE! I’M HERE FOR PEACH! AND AS FAR AS I’M CONCERNED I’M **_RESCUING HER_** FROM THE LIKES OF YO-!” He roared rather loudly, and was soundly interrupted by a frying pan to the back of his head.

King Boo had caught the frying pan after it bounced off of Bowser’s head and he had seen the angle the frying pan had come from and followed its supposed trajectory. He ended up finding his beloved bride-to-be had indeed thrown it, impressively all the way from a balcony, the random one just outside of… a wardrobe room he believed. The thing that currently made him panic was that _she was about to jump!_ Oh wait… she had a parasol….but still _he told her to stay safe!_ But oh… _she looked ticked_ …. Best to let her do as she pleases then, marriage is a partnership after all and if she needed him then he would be right here at her beck and call... **_For eternity_**.

Peach floated gracefully down towards them, and as Bowser gathered himself from the shock of that hit - he lifted his head and unknowingly came in range, just as Peach closed her parasol in midair for the sake of speed and kicked him in the face before floating the rest of the way down…with her still unexplainable floating magic, and landed by King Boo’s side. Bootiful had followed Peach and stayed close behind her even after the princess had landed.

“Bowser,” Peach addressed him in a low tone that was borderline grating. “I most certainly don’t need any rescuing from you. I made a deal and I’m honoring it fair and square. Now please leave me and my _fiancée_ alone!”

King Boo hid a soft gasp by covering his mouth with the frying pan. He desperately wanted to shower Peach with affection at the fact that she officially referred to him as her fiancée but he could wait.

“Please tell me you’re kidding, Peach.” Bowser said disdainfully, crinkling his nose at her declaration of admittance of some degree. “He **_blackmailed_** you for your hand in marriage, and you’re just ok with that? _And why didn’t you just come to me for help?”_ He practically whined the last question.

Peach looked at him like he had ten heads before replying and giving the facts of the obvious.

“What’s done is done, Bowser, and despite the circumstances of the sudden engagement at least he’s taken the time to get to know me even before we’re married, which is something you would _never_ have done. And speaking of which, if I _had_ gone to you for help, you and I both already _know_ what you would ask for in return, and that’s besides the fact that you wouldn’t actually help me get the Mario Brothers back anyway!” With each little tidbit her face grew hot with anger and she had the courage to step forward and keep poking Bowser in the snout with her parasol. With her free hand she had reached into a hidden pocket that she had sewn into her dress recently, grabbing on to a certain item that was there…just in case.

“Hey, give me _some_ credit! I would have helped you get the plumbers back, after all if anyone’s gonna defeat Mario, it’s gonna be me!” Bowser countered lightly, still in a slightly submissive position since her parasol was still poking his snout.

“Knowing _you_ however, you would have only helped me get Mario back for your petty revenge, and left me to get Luigi back on my own!” Peach screeched at the Koopa King.

Bowser didn’t have the chance to retort, nor did King Boo have the chance to agree with her and add that back then he would have been even more shrewd about the deal, had he lost just the one brother to Bowser, for a shrill yell of “YEE-HAWWW~!” Filled the air coming from somewhere above and a few meters behind Bowser. Which was shortly followed by a yelp from Kamek and then an explosion. The explosion was from a stick of dynamite thrown into the Clown Car by none other than the Boo, Kaboom, and the explosion had destroyed the trademark vehicle of Bowser’s and sent Kamek flying uncontrollably to who knows where.

Bowser turned his head towards the sounds in reaction, and Peach took the distraction as an opportunity to pull out the item in her pocket, which was a Boo Bell.

“Boolossus!” Peach called as she rang the Boo Bell. King Boo’s jaw dropped but it was still hidden behind the frying pan. He was so proud of her! Again he wanted to shower her in affection and high praises for being so clever, especially since he had given her the Boo Bell just in case she needed help from anyone, especially Boolossus in case he himself wasn’t able to help her for whatever reason. It was a small safety precaution for the sake of his nerves since she was mortal.

Boolossus floated over the mansion casting a shadow to show their presence over those who were still facing Bowser. Boolossus floated well above their new mistress, towering over Bowser in size and roundness, for even by being summoned by the Boo Bell, by King Boo’s command, her rule was equal to his, so they waited for her request.

“Boolossus, please escort Bowser out of Evershade Valley in whatever way you see fit.” She requested, looking up at the colossal Boo, but never lowering her parasol from pointing at Bowser.

The smile of nasty glee on Boolossus matched that of their King’s, as King Boo lowered the frying pan ever so slightly just to show his wickedly evil grin. Boolossus cracked their nonexistent knuckles and rolled their nonexistent shoulders, and then they floated forward, grabbed Bowser by his right horn and dragged him well away from the master and mistress of the mansion, Bowser giving Peach so many panicked looks of silently praying for her mercy that she was well known for. _There would be no mercy for him this time_. Then with the elegance and grace of anyone as big as Boolossus, a Boo of fifteen fused together, picked up Bowser by that same horn and started to windmill their arm and eventually tossed the Koopa King off into the horizon, well out of Evershade Valley, Bowser screaming was heard all the way until he was just a glimmer in the distance. Boolossus even yelled “YEET!” as they tossed him.

“Thank you so much, Boolossus.” Peach thanked the colossus of a Boo as soon as Bowser was out of sight, finally lowering her parasol and pointing it to the ground. “Remind me to bake you anything of your choice.”

“A _big_ plate of chocolate chip cookies would be nice.” They said without hesitation before thinking about it and added, “Whenever you’re free to do it of course, you know where to find me.” After a glance at King Boo, who bowed his head in extreme gratuitous thanks, Boolossus made their own little bow and took their leave.

 “Peach that was amazing!” Bootiful complimented the princess cheerfully.

“Thanks, Bootiful, but it was nothing really. Besides, knowing Bowser…he’s going to come back and try again eventually.” Peach replied modestly and knowingly.

“Unless…” King Boo began, having quite the suggestion up his nonexistent sleeves. “You wouldn’t be too opposed to invite him to the wedding, dearest?”

Peach’s breath hitched at the suggestion, but only because she didn’t expect to hear it from him. “Believe it or not, I have thought of that, I mean it’s only fair that he gets to see me married off at the very least after all these years.”

“We could even let him be the one to give you away.” King Boo added cheekily with a very wicked smile to show that he was joking. Peach gave him a playful glare before she replied.

“Only if he absolutely wants to because otherwise that’s just rubbing salt into the wound. Besides, if anyone’s going to give me away, it’s Toadsworth.”

“As you wish, my dear.” He complied with a small bow, still smiling away since he could barely contain his swelling pride for her accomplishments today.

Suddenly another “Yee-haw!” rang out, and this time the Boo behind it came forward, obviously wanting to be congratulated for his efforts.

“Hoo-whee! How was that, yer Majesty?” Kaboom asked cheerfully, though looking a bit crispy from being so close to the explosion. Even his stereotypical cowboy hat and his little suede vest looked a little more tattered than usual and covered in soot.

“Excellent timing, Kaboom! Good show even!” King Boo cajoled in thanks.

“It was a wonderful touch, Kaboom.” Princess Peach added. “I’ll definitely bake something for you as well, whatever you like.”

“Really?” Kaboom asked genuinely surprised and even took off his hat respectively to her, crinkling the rim a little in bashfulness at such a generous offer for his efforts. “Well, if yer sure Miss Peach, then I’ll admit that I’m mighty partial to a red velvet sort of cake with butter cream frostin’, and I don’t need nothin’ fancy, you can do those details however ya see fit.” He hid more behind his hat in bashfulness, at both Peach keeping her eyes on him and the suspicious glare the King seemed to be giving him that may or may not have been out of jealousy for her attention. Especially since it had become well known by now that King Boo who originally disliked eating in general, had become quite the sweet tooth for Princess Peach’s cakes.

“Alright, a red velvet cake with butter cream frosting it is, I’ll have it done the next time I’m in a baking mood.” She replied sweetly.

“Much obliged yer highness.” Kaboom thanked gratefully with a tip of his hat after putting it back on.

“Don’t make anything else explode too close to the mansion, now.” Peach warned playfully with a little wave. Kaboom chuckled a bit sheepishly at that as he started to fly away.

“Yes, ma’am, already learned my lesson the last time.” He tipped his hat respectfully to her again, and a quick glance at King Boo told him that the king was rather smug with his fiancée’s choice of words. Kaboom already knew he wasn’t going to live down the rumors of what almost happened the last time as he continued flying away and around the corner of the mansion.

“And I suppose you would like me to bake you something as well, you silly balloon of mine?” Peach asked, directing that question specifically at her ferociously blushing fiancée next to her, tilting her head ever so slightly in his direction.

King Boo froze at the use of the pet name, and he couldn’t help but be slightly self-conscious because of the snickers he heard behind him, of which he quickly addressed first. “Alright, show’s over! Off with you lot!” He shooed them away with exaggerated motions of his nubby arms (having long since used his magic to put the frying pan back in the kitchen), they all actually left but with knowing smiles on their faces, Bootiful included as she gave Peach a reassuring pat on the shoulder for luck, before King Boo turned to Peach to give his proper reply that sounded slightly smug. “Not necessarily dearest, for I can think of _one_ thing that’s even better than your baking.”

“Oh? Is that so? And what would that be?” She feigned ignorance coyly, which he caught as he gave a small giddy sounding chuckle as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, before slowly inching his way up her arm kiss by kiss.

“Come now, you have to guess~! After all, where’s the fun in just telling you, my dear?” He exhorted suavely, having zipped around her to her other side to kiss the back of that hand and up her arm as well, he was silently thankful she complied in switching the hand that held her parasol so he could actually properly kiss up this other arm of hers.  

“Alright, I suppose I do have a few ideas in mind as to what you want at the moment, but I’ll still bake you something too regardless.” She replied knowingly, with a slight smugness at knowing him well when it came to his affections for her. She noted interestingly that he remained a gentleman and didn’t kiss past her shoulders on either side, as he switched arms again.

“I must admit my dear, just how proud of you I am for being so brilliant and clever, and so brave for standing up to him, and I swear he actually cowered in fear at you! And-!” On and on he sang high praises to her rather giddily, especially when he let the words “And you called me your fiancée! Oh, I love you, you precious creature you!” out, and whether it was a slip of the tongue on his part or not was debatable. However, it was still adorable to see his purple eyes light up as he praised her, still kissing up her arms, and occasionally daring to kiss her cheeks.

It wasn’t until she managed to put a hand on his cheek that she got to shut him up, as his eyes darted to her hand so his Boo instincts wouldn’t make him put his arms up from her looking directly at him.

“I can only assume _this_ is what you want more than anything I could ever bake?” Peach asked coolly as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips at him and waited.  

“Right you are, my dearest.” King Boo replied happily, and floated in closer to her to meet her lips. As their lips met, he couldn’t help but note how soft she still was and how equally delightful it was to kiss her as he was now in comparison to the last time he kissed her in his more human form. _She was still delicious~!_

He didn’t even noticed until she gasped in the back of her throat that he even actually turned into his more human form to bring her in closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss at her gasp right away and took in his subconscious transformation, darn it, his magic tapped into his emotions again, or vice versa, he could never tell, as half the time it just happened depending on his mood, if he wasn’t paying attention and being more in control of it that is.

“Whoops, uh, sorry about that, love.” He told her sheepishly, bashfully glancing off to the side, before his attention was fully brought to her again as she reached up to cup his other cheek with her other hand.

“Don’t be, I was only a bit surprised, so I’m certainly not complaining. Now come here you~!” She told him sweetly and cooed as she pulled his face in for another kiss. Which King Boo couldn’t help but moan into as she played with his hair at the back of his scalp with the tips of her fingers. His ghostly tail which was at the end of what would be his legs, also wagged as much as it did when he was still in his regular Boo form.

Meanwhile, the Boos that had dispersed from the garden, still looked on at the betrothed pair from the kitchen window, giggling happily and speculating and making bets on what the wedding date would be.

Elsewhere, in a forest on the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands, Bowser woke up with the mental image of Peach’s determined face now forever burned into his memory. He sighed heavily at not being able to have done anything about her situation sooner, he could tell just from her words that she loved King Boo enough to protect him, and the other Boos of the mansion. Thus it was far too late for him to do anything about it. Unless they bothered to invite him, he was totally gonna crash their wedding just to see her all dolled up in whatever wedding dress she chose for herself. He then trudged back to his kingdom with that as the only happy thought to keep him going for now, as he knew he had his own castle to attend to in order to finish repairs, and now build another Clown Car to replace the one that just got blown to smithereens, he’d worry about Kamek later, the old magikoopa was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Still…at the very least, he was glad that Peach had finally gathered enough courage to stare him down with the same if not more confidence that it took to stare down a common Boo. Even better, she did so without having the Mario Brothers around, and for that he couldn’t be more proud of her either. At that thought, Bowser had a little spring in his step as he passed through his own castle gates, especially since he was definitely going to that wedding, invited or not.


End file.
